En un futuro
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Un hombre que sufre la pero de las torturas, una decisión que podría cambiarlo todo, un corazón que se rompe y un ángel que le consuela, todo es puntapié para el futuro que les espera, no sera fácil, pero, nadie ha dicho que algo en la vida es fácil, sobre todo cuando se trata del tesoro del Hokage. El summary no es el mejor pero dense la oportunidad de leer este pequeño one shot.


**Hola, hoy les traigo un pequeño one-shot InoHima, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del buen Kishimoto-sensei que me los ha prestado en esta ocasión.**

 **Debo decir que todo lo aquí escrito simplemente salió así de pronto y espero que lo disfruten, una aclaración por el lemon que publique anteriormente "una conejita traviesa" no soy un chico, soy una hermosa Niña, ok hermosa no pero niña sí, soy una chica de 20 años por lo que se bastante sobre este tema por mi mente abierta y sexy jajaja ok les dejo para que lean ;3**

* * *

¡Un infierno! ¡Sí! Eso era lo que él estaba viviendo en estos momentos, un infierno, la peor de las torturas, sentía que le arrancaban una parte de su vida y su alma con cada momento que pasaba, un sudor frio le recorrió el rostro y las piernas le temblaban, solo podía pensar lo peor, se encontraba indefenso, no podía hacer nada para terminar con eso que tanto lo ponía de nervios, sabía que si decidía atacar esa sería su perdición, no podía mover un dedo en contra de ese monstruo, le recordaba los días en lo que Kurama se comportaba como un verdadero demonio de muerte y destrucción, pero si es que esos dos eran como dos gotas de agua, ¿Qué pasara en un par de años?, vaya, no podía ni imaginarlo, el solo pasarle esas ideas por la cabeza le daba terror, hacía que sus genes Uzumaki salieran aún más a flote, si su cabello fuera largo como el de Neji este tomaría la misma forma que tomaba el de su difunta madre Kushina, agradecía haber cortado bastante su cabello para que nadie notara su evidente enojo y terror, y como no tener terror si lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos era la peor aberración que podía suceder en el mundo, ¿cómo se supone que alguien debe superar un trauma de tal magnitud?, no podía resistirlo más, tenía que terminar con aquello, si no lo hacía ahora después se arrepentiría y de eso nada, era ahora o nunca, decidido se puso de pie y se dirigió a aquel monstruo que le había provocado tan mal rato.

-Oye Inojin –lo miro de forma despectiva- ¿Cómo que estás muy cerca de Hima no crees?

-¿Disculpe séptimo? –el pobre niño lo miro confundido, su padre ya le había dicho de lo raro que podría llegar a ser el rubio Hokage pero nadie está preparado para eso- Hima-chan se encuentra a 10 metros de mi para que pueda dibujarla con su peluche de zorrito

-Creo que se vería mejor si te alejas unos 30 metros más, digo, así tendrías un mejor enfoque –sonreía nervioso, sudaba como un loco y miraba a su princesa quien lo miraba confundida pero aun así le sonreía-

-Pero entonces no podre detallar bien las facciones del rostro de Hima-chan ni los detalles de su zorrito –el pobre rubiecito aun no lo pillaba, en lo que respecta a indirectas es igual a su pálido padre, nada mas no da una- ¿pasa algo Hokage-sama?

-No, nada jeje –reía de la manera más fingida que se haya visto alguna vez y de cierto modo daba miedo- es solo que si estas en el patio trasero la luz de afuera te dejara relucir más los detalles –no tenía idea de las palabras que salían de su boca pero el niño parecía captar un poco lo que el atolondrado Hokage decía-

-Bien, entonces creo que detallare un poco más desde ahí fuera –miro al "adulto" un poco confundido, es que aún no entendía por que la actitud tan repentina, siempre lo había tratado muy bien cuando jugaba con Boruto-

-Sí, muchas gracias

Apenas el pequeño se hubo colocado en el lugar que Naruto le indico este se acercó con una sonrisa de alivio y de un solo golpe cerró la puerta, se sacudió las manos como si de un insecto no deseado se hubiese desecho, miro a su hija quien lo miraba aún más confundida que antes, en sus pequeños bracitos sostenía un peluche con la forma de Kurama, desde las orejas saltonas hasta las nueve colitas, y es que ese peluche se hizo en honor al zorrito que albergaba en su interior, después de todo ayudo mucho en el triunfo de la 4ta gran guerra ninja, se acercó a su hija y se colocó a su altura, la miro con ternura mientras con sus pulgares acariciaba los pares de traviesos bigotitos que había heredado de él, los cuales posaban en sus blancas y suavecitas mejillas.

-Ya estas a salvo mi princesita, papi te ha salvado de nuevo –cada palabra salía de su boca con tal emoción que una par de lágrimas resbalaron atravesando sus bigotes- papi siempre te cuidara.

-Papi ¿Qué paso con Inojin-kun? –Coloco sus suaves manitos en las mejillas de su dramático padre y lo miro con dulzura-

-Parece ser que tenía prisa y tuvo que irse, no sé, creo que él es un poco raro mi princesa –agradecía que su pequeña no haya escuchado todo lo que él le dijo a Inojin para sacarlo-

-Pero no ha terminado mi dibujo papi ¿podrías llevarme con él para saber qué pasa? –lo miro con un brillo en sus azules ojitos, otro rasgo que había heredado de él-

-Hima, princesa claro que –no podía negarle nada a su niña, era su debilidad, pero esta vez el estaría presente recordándole al pequeño mini-Sai el hecho por el que fue elegido Hokage, pero entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de una dama de cabellos cortos y bien acomodados quien en su mano derecha sostenía una más pequeña perteneciente a un infante, maldecía su suerte, su esposa tenia demasiado buen corazón, ella aun no entendía que solo alejaba el peligro de su pequeña, era su padre y tenía que protegerla- Hi-Hina amor Bi-Bienve-nida –sonrió con nerviosismo y un tic en su ojo izquierdo-

-Estoy en casa cariño –lo miro acusatoriamente, sabia la razón por la que el pobre niño estaba de pie frente a la puerta con una cara de total confusión- Inojin-kun estaba afuera, parece que la puerta se cerró por "accidente"

-JAJA muchacho, debiste tocar, pensaba ir a buscarte para que terminases el dibujo de mi princesa –el pobre hombre por los nervios y el horror de ver a su hija sonreírle a alguien que no fuera él o Boruto tenía un aspecto de terror, parecía un maniático- no seas tímido, pasa y continua lo que hacías.

-¡INOJIN-KUN! –Naruto sentía su corazón hecho trizas- sigamos con mi dibujo –menciono la pequeña más que emocionada-

-Claro que si Hima-chan –sonrió y se acercó a ella, la abrazo y se dispuso a seguir dibujando y para la tortura de Naruto, detallando la cara de la pequeña Uzumaki-

-Cariño –dijo llevándolo un poco más lejos de los pequeños para que estos no escucharan, pero no tanto para aun tenerlos de vista que Naruto no se volviera loco y se convirtiera en su forma ermitaña o con el manto del chackra de Kurama y atacar a Inojin- ¿Por qué estas así?, ellos son solo amigos y Hima lo quiere

-¿Tu lo sabias Hina? Eres mi esposa y debes decirme todo –la miro dolido y con más drama que antes- Hina él es un monstruo, me quiere quitar a mi princesa

-Tranquilo cariño –lo abrazo maternalmente mientras él se abrazaba aún más a ella- él no es un monstruo, es su amigo

-Pero Hina, mi princesa usa el "KUN" con él, es como tú lo hacías conmigo cuando éramos unos niños, yo era un idiota y no me daba cuenta, pero, él es un idiota que se da cuenta y lo aprovecha, incluso lo abrazo, Hina cariño, ¿Qué debo hacer? Ese enano libidinoso me la está robando

-No nos la quitaran cariño, tranquilo –Hinata trataba de calmarlo mirando divertida la manera graciosa en la que su joven esposo lloraba, de nuevo el hacia un drama solo porque la princesita de casa mostraba total interés en el joven Yamanaka, y otra cosa ¿de dónde saco su despistado esposo que el pobre niño era un libidinoso?- no pasara nada, ella te ama, veras que no pasa nada

Realmente a esa edad Hinata ya estaba interesada en el revoltoso y escandaloso rubio quien ahora es su esposo, tal vez su esposo no estaba tan equivocado respecto a la relación amistosa de los pequeños, no sabía si su hija estaba interesada de otra forma del pequeño rubio pero fuese cual fuese la situación ella protegería a su hija de su celoso y sobreprotector padre, mientras el celoso hombre la protegía de los chicos que osaran siquiera mirarla, si Inojin intentaba algo con la pequeña de la familia era seguro que sufriría antes de siquiera poder conseguir que le dejaran acercarse a menos de 2 metros, tendría que enfrentar a Naruto Uzumaki, séptimo Hokage, un Ermitaño junchuuriki del kyubi, nombrado el ninja más poderos del mundo shinobi, a Boruto Uzumaki Hyuga, un usuario de diferentes técnicas, inteligente y en pocas palabras la reencarnación del celoso y protector Neji Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga, líder del clan más respetado de Konoha, poseedor del más fuerte dôjutsu después del Rinnegan, un abuelo que usara a todo el clan para proteger la seguridad de su amada y consentida nietecita y por supuesto a Kurama, el legendario Zorro de nueve colas que prometió protegerla, aunque al principio le tuviese mucho miedo ahora le amaba, ella era muy dulce con él, vaya que el pobre la tenía difícil, y ser el hijo de Sai no le ayudaba mucho, pero ella apoyaría la felicidad de su pequeña a pesar de que los celosos no lo quisieran permitir, observo a su esposo dirigir la mirada a los pequeños de nuevo.

-Inojin-kun, la próxima vez podríamos pedirle al tío Sai que nos dibuje juntos cerca del rio, cuando se ponga el sol –menciono dulce e inocente la pequeña de ojitos azules-

-Claro, sería un gran lugar, a mi padre le gusta esos lugares que mi madre dicen son muy románticos –le sonrió ala pequeña provocándole un sonrojo y siguió dibujando-

Hinata sonrió y el pobre de Naruto casi le da un infarto volviendo a su lugar de magdalena llorona abrazándose al suave cuerpo de su esposa, pobre Hokage, alguien le ha derrumbado sin siquiera pensarlo.

* * *

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo, honestamente me sentí cómoda escribiendo esta shot, creo que cuando era pequeña soñé tener un padre celoso que me protegiera de todos, y el hecho de no haberlo tenido me hace ver a Naruto de esa forma, inicialmente la historia la desarrollaría en otro lugar pero deje de pensar tanto y este fue el resultado, es mi imaginación aquí plasmada, espero que como a mi les haya gustado y hasta la próxima. :3**


End file.
